


❀ just calling your name makes my heart full.

by miffou



Series: soft soonhoon oneshots ❀ [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miffou/pseuds/miffou
Summary: The backstory of Soonyoung's sudden request for Jihoon's tutelage on music production during these long quarantine days.A light, fluff reading inspired by Woozi's Bye Bye Blue cover and Hoshi's You Were Beautiful cover.[read time: ~12 minutes]
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: soft soonhoon oneshots ❀ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	❀ just calling your name makes my heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you missed it, here are the covers. please listen to them prior to reading this story!
> 
> [uji's](https://youtu.be/18FTS5NKCSE) // [hosh's](https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/1241038492206940160)

//

♪ _My my my darling_  
_Just calling your name makes my heart full  
__I want to get bigger, bigger, and bigger  
__So I can give you a big armful of hugs_ ♪

//

_Just how big is this armful of hugs?_

Lying down on the sofa, Soonyoung tried to make the biggest round shape he could with his arms. _This much, maybe?_

"…Young. Hey, Soonyoung."

Hearing the mention of his name faintly, he stopped hugging the air and removed one of his earphones.

"Yeah?"

"Come here, food is ready."

"Okay, coming," He put a pause on the YouTube video and started walking towards the dining room.

It had been 14 days now since all of them had to stay home. Having 13 people living in one house, there was never a dull moment. Some became productive, like writing new songs or brushing up on their musical instrument skills. Some spent sleepless nights gaming but quickly regretted their decision after finishing 5 games in just 1 week. Some took to reading, but quickly found out that it wasn't because of the lack of free time that they couldn't finish the book. Some created indoor olympics with weird games like Wet Tissue Archery.

Some had actual meaningful activities, like cooking.

So there was Mingyu, busy serving food for afternoon snacks as Soonyoung approached the dining table. Everyone already had lunch, but it's not Seventeen if they don't snack inbetween meals.

"Woow Mingyu, so this is your Calamari Burger!" Soonyoung exclaimed while taking a seat.

"I know, I'm excited too," said Jeonghan who was seated across Soonyoung. "Literally drooled watching the video."

"Thank God I don't have to prep the squid from scratch." Mingyu put down two big plates at the center of the table. "I hope it's as good as it was on that day."

"I'm already full from all the cooking, so please start without me." said Jisoo who was cleaning up the kitchen counter.

"Where's Jihoon? He's the one with the craving," asked Soonyoung while looking around.

"There they come," replied Mingyu, nodding towards the hallway. Soonyoung turned his head and saw Jun walking into the dining room with Jihoon, who looked like he could use something to eat.

Then again, some people had the same routine as they always do. Holed up in the recording room, skipping meals, and creating a gazillion wonderful songs that might never see the light. One routine Jihoon had to stop was going to the gym, which made him spend less time with Soonyoung than usual.

"It's been a long time, Jihoon," Soonyoung joked. Jihoon scoffed and took a seat next to Soonyoung.

"Thank you for the food, Mingyu." Jihoon said instead.

"Dig in, everyone!" At Mingyu's words, everyone's hands went for the burgers.

"Wow, it really tastes as good as it looks." said Jeonghan.

"This is pretty fancy for a homemade snack," said Soonyoung.

"Hey, where are the ones with cucumbers?" asked Jun.

"Hmm? I made a plate full of them. Is it gone already?" Mingyu looked at the almost empty plates in the center of the table.

"Ah, sorry. I gave them to Jihoon since he skipped lunch," Hoshi said with mouth full of food. "Yah, this is so good Mingyu! It's the best, really."

"It's ok, I'm not gonna eat much. Here," said Jihoon, giving three pieces to Jun's plate. Jun bounced his shoulders up and down as he savoured one of them.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Jihoon turned to Soonyoung, who was still busy with his burger.

"Are you unwell?" Soonyoung asked.

"No, I don't think so." Jihoon said. Soonyoung turned his head to find Jihoon massaging his temples.

"Headache?"

"A little. I already drank Paracetamol."

"Fever?"

"Not really."

"Any coughing?"

"Hmm..? No…"

"Shortness of breath?"

"…I do not have the Corona virus now please stop."

"Just checking if I need to avoid you," said Soonyoung.

Jihoon laughed. "Such a good friend, you."

Soonyoung got back to munching his food, still stealing glances towards Jihoon.

//

"We ate well, Mingyu!" Jeonghan stood up.

"You can cook next time, but other than ramyeon." Mingyu replied while stacking the empty plates.

"Let me do the dishes," claimed Jun.

"Oh, Jun~" Soonyoung said, grabbing Jihoon's empty plate and giving it to Jun. "Thank you."

"I'm going back to the recording room," said Jihoon, leaving the dining table.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you!" Soonyoung said, quickly wiped his mouth with tissue and caught up with Jihoon.

"..Why?" Jihoon asked as they walked through the hallway.

"Because I want to be with you." Soonyoung said with a straight face.

"You must want something from me." Jihoon replied with an amused look on his face.

"No, really, I just want to spend time with you."

"Just tell me what you want."

"There's really no point in me being honest, is there?" Soonyoung grinned. "Fine, I want to learn how to record stuff."

Jihoon stopped his tracks. "Suddenly?"

"I want to record my voice and make my own songs too! Let's go," said Soonyoung as he dragged Jihoon towards the recording room.

//

"You don't play any instrument."

"Yes."

"But you want to make music."

"Yes."

Soonyoung's answer got Jihoon scratching his head. Both of them were inside the recording room, seated in front of the computer which had a music program open.

"Is it not possible..?" Soonyoung gave a sheepish smile.

"Not impossible, but not easy," replied Jihoon. "It helps if you know how to play some instruments or have basic music theory. We studied it back in the days, but you weren't that into it."

Soonyoung laughed. "Ah, those classes were difficult. I barely made it thanks to your help." Jihoon smiled, glimpse of memories flashed in his head. He cleared his throat and turned his head to the computer screen.

"See, with none of those and just a good ear, it's very doable to make music using a computer. You just.. tell the computer what sound you want to have."

With a few mouse clicks, Jihoon made some basic drum sounds and piano melodies which earned some 'Oooh's and 'Aaah's from Soonyoung.

"..Like that. Then you put it all together. Then it becomes a song."

"Okay! That much I can do," said Soonyoung, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "So, I just click this thing…"

Soonyoung took the mouse and tried to copy what Jihoon did.

"Wait, no.. You have to drag it-"

"Like this?" Soonyoung said while double clicking the screen.

"No, click and drag and bring it to the timeline section-"

"Like this?!" Soonyoung ended up dragging the wrong thing to the wrong place. Jihoon exhaled and got to thinking.

"Sorry Jihoon.. I'm really bad with technology, right?" Soonyoung said with a guilty look on his face. "Teach me once again, please. I'll get it this time."

"I have an idea."

"Huh?"

Jihoon took over the mouse and keyboard from Soonyoung and clicked open a few files. "You'd probably like.. this one." He then pressed play.

The song 'Work It' from Missy Eliott blasted from the computer.

"Oh~ This song is a classic!" Soonyoung started bopping his head to the music.

"Right." Jihoon lowered the music volume. "This is the instrumental only, so it should be easier for you to play with. The arrangement part is a little difficult even for me in the beginning. Let's start with recording first, yeah? I'll use that to show you how to arrange. I'll teach you the music making part later."

Hearing Jihoon telling him all that, Soonyoung grew a big smile. He felt grateful that Jihoon is always so accommodating towards his requests, so he tried to be the same vice versa. That was why he always said yes to Jihoon's 2am gym sessions and dine-out excursions. Those requests were nothing compared to Jihoon's readiness to help Soonyoung with more important things, like dance routines or song recordings. Requests for hugs were almost always automatically rejected, though.

"Do you have any lyrics in mind?" asked Jihoon.

"Huh? Yeah yeah, of course! I have lots of stock lyrics on my phone."

Looking at Soonyoung's eyes twinkling with excitement, Jihoon had to chuckle.

"Alright, let's start. To record, all you need to do is press this button…" Jihoon pointed to the screen. Soonyoung nodded, listening to Jihoon's every word.

//

"That should do it," Bumzu said over the phone.

Jihoon stood up from his seat and stretched his body around in his room. He had been on a video call on his laptop, helping Bumzu with a song that needed some 'quick polishing' - and by quick, Bumzu meant 2 hours.

"That was a tricky one."

"Yeah, that's why I asked for your help," Bumzu chuckled. "Anyway, is Soonyoung at your recording room?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"He just posted on Twitter. Wait, let me show you," Bumzu showed his phone to his laptop's camera.

A familiar sight came on Jihoon's laptop screen: A dizzy recording of a music program open and music playing in the background.

Jihoon was turning up the volume on his laptop to hear better when he heard the words, "Horanghae~" with a finger heart held up in front of the camera.

"I think I just opened a Pandora's box."

//

_Click. Click. Click._

"This.. Goes here..."

_Click. Click._

"Drag up to turn up the volume..."

"You're doing well."

Soonyoung jumped in his seat as he heard Jihoon's voice so close. He turned to his left and found the voice owner.

"Ah, you surprised me!" Soonyoung patted his chest to calm himself down. "Wow, I was too focused on the computer."

"You learned how to use fade ins fade outs already?" Jihoon stared at the computer with a proud smile on his lips.

"..Ah, yeah. I googled it up. It took me some trials, though," Soonyoung said, scratching his chin.

"Do you know it's almost midnight?" asked Jihoon, who was then looking at Soonyoung.

"Huh, really?!" Soonyoung's eyes widened with shock, almost comical.

"Yeah. You even missed Itaewon Class." Jihoon chuckled, grabbing a seat next to Soonyoung.

"Oh my God.." said Soonyoung who was visibly shook. "I didn't know.. I was having too much fun, I guess..."

"What kind of song is this?"

"Huh?" Jihoon's question caught Soonyoung off guard. "Hmm, well... Just a song about me?"

"So is it a song from you, and for you?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask that?"

Jihoon let out a humming sound before replying to Soonyoung.

"I find it unique that you're making a song for yourself. Usually when making a song, people would treat it as a gift you give to someone."

Soonyoung didn't reply. Jihoon carried on.

"It's a way to appreciate someone and how you feel about them. Whatever it is you're feeling. Usually it's used as a way to help some people externalise their thoughts. People like me, who internalise everything," Jihoon ended with a soft chuckle.

"Does that mean it will be difficult for me to write songs? Since I express my thoughts more often than you."

"You?" Jihoon hesitated. "You keep a lot of things to yourself, though?"

"I do?"

"Think about it," Jihoon said. "There are a lot of thoughts inside that head that you would never say out loud. Am I wrong?"

Soonyoung furrowed his brows. _But I always say what I want to say, though?_

"Not your thoughts right now, dummy." Jihoon laughed at the sight of a confused Soonyoung. "The ones you have when you're alone. Late at night."

"Those moments are nice, because you can become the most honest version of yourself," Jihoon continued. "Then you write it down. Then it becomes a song. Then you sort of.. immortalise your feelings that way. So you don't forget how you used to feel about someone."

_I'd never want to forget how I feel about you now._

"So.. Any songs you can think of that sounds like a gift for someone?"

"Ah, a song?..." Soonyoung paused before answering. "I've been listening to Bye Bye My Blue. A lot, actually."

"Oh. It's a good song alright."

"Your version, I mean."

"…Oh. That so?"

"Yeah. The lyrics sound like what you would have written."

Jihoon chuckled in response. "I could never write something like that. The lyrics are too beautiful."

" _Why am I jealous of what you have, holding tight onto things I’ll never manage?_ "

Soonyoung started reciting the lyrics to the song with a dramatic flair. Jihoon cringed but he tried not to let it show.

" _How much better do I want to be, I know you’re the same, maybe I’m just being selfish._ " Soonyoung added, "That is you in a nutshell," which made Jihoon smile. Soonyoung smiled too.

" _I want to get bigger, bigger, and bigger_. Do you mean taller?"

Jihoon laughed and kicked Soonyoung's leg playfully. "You're not that tall either, Kwon Soonyoung."

" _Cause I’m afraid to say things I want to say, I push you away and make things uncomfortable._ " Soonyoung continued, but dropped the dramatic gestures and lowered his tone, making the words sound like they might as well be coming from him. Listening to that sentence, Jihoon's grin faded slowly.

" _Although there is so much I want to hear, I cannot dare to desire and just wait painfully._ " added Soonyoung.

"That's true."

"What?"

"Well, those are probably words I would say if I can actually express my thoughts like a normal human being."

"You are pretty normal."

"Thanks, I needed that affirmation." Jihoon said with a sarcastic tone.

Soonyoung chuckled. "No, I mean you do know you express your thoughts, right? Just in a different way. Like through this song."

"…Right. Glad to know you realised that."

"What?"

"Nah, nothing." Jihoon streched his upper body, trying to distract his thoughts. "Just glad you liked the song. I almost didn't release the full version if not for Jeonghan bugging me."

 _Yeah, Jeonghan_. Soonyoung smiled.

"Anyway, I'm off to bed," said Jihoon as he stood up and collected his belongings. "You staying?"

"Yeah, just to wrap things up a bit. Thanks for today, Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung said.

"Good night, Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon said jokingly, closing the door before smiling.

"Good night, Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung said to himself.

//

The next morning, Jihoon opened Twitter to his surprise.

Soonyoung has posted a video with the title, "A gift". It was posted at 1:30 am, just half an hour after Jihoon left him for bed.

♪ _Without missing a single day  
__You told me that you loved me  
__Before I went to bed  
__And as soon as I opened my eyes_ _  
__You were pretty  
__Your eyes that looked at me  
__Your voice that called out to me_  
_Everything, everything  
__To me, everything about you_ ♪

Jihoon smiled throughout 1 minute 47 seconds of the video that his cheeks started to hurt. He massaged his face, still unable to get the grin off his face.

 _Good morning to you too, you hopeless fellow_.

**Author's Note:**

> dem feels, amirite.
> 
> thank you as always for reading. ♡
> 
> (come [say hi](https://twitter.com/miffou))


End file.
